Who's the Father?
by Leap of Faith
Summary: She left Tokyo because she was pregnant, thinking her boyfriend wouldn't want to be with her.
1. Who's the Father

Title: Who's the Father?  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
Rating: Shrug  
Started: 3/1/01  
Finished:  
Disclaimer: La De Da! :) I still love Spicer Nacho Doritos(tm) and I love writing! Also, did you know that in my state, if a guy likes you, he like stalks you... it's really quite weird... I have someone following me... must go beat on him. :)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been two months since I left Tokyo, and the father of my child. At least I think he is the father, I never slept with anyone but him, yet it was only once. I guess it's not a myth, you CAN get pregnant the first time, this I know for a fact. After I found out, I moved away, far, far away. Away from him, away from my family, who would probably disown me, and away from everything I knew. I went away to the states to continue college abroad, I had to tell my parents that I just didn't feel as if I was getting the education that I wanted there in Tokyo. I think I might have almost made my dad have a heart attack. I had never really been that big on studying for things, let alone school. I was always getting bad grades and I was kind of lazy. But that was then, this is now. I'm very different now that I know I will be responsible for someone else in six months.  
  
"How does this look?" My best friend, Imagin, asked as she held up a tie-dye baby outfit. I gave Imagin a 'what the heck?' look and walked over there.  
  
"It is cute, but I don't know. I think I'll get it since I told the doctor I didn't want to know if my baby was a boy or a girl." I said, grabbing two different colored ones off the rack. So far, I had almost two of everything, just because there was a buy-one-get-one-free sale going on in the maternity ward. Finally when we had enough things, we went to purchase is all.  
  
"Are you going to call your mother? I mean, isn't it every mom's dream to see their daughters having children?" Imagin asked me as I paid for the things.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I just kind of...left. I don't know if she really would want to hear it." I said walking out of the store to her car.  
  
"You never know. I think you should call her, it's been about a month since you last called home, I think it's time."  
  
"I'll call, but I'm not going to tell her. Not until I am 2 weeks away." I said. She was about to protest, but I gave her a look that said that I didn't want to continue the conversation.  
  
--4 months 'til due date-  
  
"I look like I've gained about sixty pounds!" I said as I looked at the profile of my belly, which was getting larger by the month.  
  
"You do not." Imagin said, I looked at her, "okay, actually you do." She said with a smile.  
  
"Ha, ha. Funny. I'm dying with laughter." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just going to think that was the mood swing." Imagin said, laughing. I threw my keys at her, since I wasn't able to drive myself to the doctors office, she was going to do it for me.  
  
"Thanks for driving me here, Imagin. I couldn't have gotten here that easily without 'cha." I said as we sat in the waiting room.  
  
"No problem, ooh look at that guy sitting over there." She replied nodding her head in the mans direction.  
  
"Imagin, we're sitting in the maternity ward. That should probably tell you something. Either he has a PREGNANT girlfriend or a PREGNANT wife," I whispered, emphasizing the word "pregnant." Imagin blushed in realization.  
  
"Oh, right." She muttered.  
  
"Dr. Allen will see you now." A nurse said to me with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." I waved to Imagin and mouthed, 'no flirting!' to her. She pouted as I walked threw the door. We walked down a hallway to a door and she opened it for me, I smiled in thanks and put on the gown and sat on the bed. Soon Dr. Allen came in.  
  
"Hey, there. How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Big." I replied with a weak smile.  
  
"That's normal, lets take another look to see how things are going with the baby." She said. I laid back on the table and she put the sonogram thingy (AN: I don't have a clue as to what it's called.) on my belly.  
  
"Is that my baby?" I asked, looking at the screen.  
  
"Yep. Wait a minute..." She said, moving the probe to the right a little.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Just the fact that you're going to have twins." She replied with a smile. My eyes budged out of my head.  
  
"Twins?! As in two!?" I yelled.  
  
"Yes, twins. Do you want to know the sexes so you can pick out names?" Dr. Allen asked me.  
  
"No, I already have some names picked out. But thanks anyway." I said to her, she nodded and we finished up with my check up. When I walked back out to the waiting room, Imagin and I walked out to the car.  
  
"So how is the kid?" She asked as we got in.  
  
"The kids are just fine." I said calmly.  
  
"Great." She replied, then looked over to me, "KIDS?! As in more then one?!" She screamed.  
  
I nodded my head, "yes, apparently I'm going to be having twins." I said with a smile. I had always hoped for twins. And now I was getting them.  
  
"That's so cool!" Imagin said happily. I grinned and we drove back to my house. 


	2. 2 Weeks 'Til

--2 weeks 'til due date-  
  
"Just dial it already." Imagin said tossing me the phone for the tenth time.  
  
I sighed and eased myself into a big, comfy chair. "Okay." I said reluctantly. I dialed my old home phone number and waited as it rang. I was about to hang up when I heard.  
  
"Moshi, moshi!" Coming from the other end of the line.  
  
"Otooto-chan(little brother)? Is that you?" I asked in Japanese.  
  
"Onee-san(older sister)?" He replied.  
  
"Hai. How have you been?" I asked. He sounded a lot older then he did when I left.  
  
"Good. How are you?"  
  
"Daijoobu. Is Okaa-chan there?" I said to him, not really wanting to have to get off with him.  
  
"Hai. I'll get her for you." He replied, I heard him yell for our mother, soon I heard my mom's voice on the phone.  
  
"Musume(daughter)! To what do I owe the pleasure?" My mom asked.  
  
"Okaa-chan... I have to tell you something." I said.  
  
"Nan desuka?" She asked.  
  
"Okaa, I'm about 2 weeks away from giving birth to twins." I said, slowly and reluctantly. I didn't hear anything but silence. "Okaa-san?" I asked.  
  
"Musume, why didn't you tell me sooner?"   
  
"I thought that you wouldn't want me as part of the family anymore." I said.  
  
"We still want you in the family."  
  
"Okaa-san, I have to go. I love you, jaa ne." I hung up when she said good-bye. I turned to Imagin, "well, she didn't disown me."  
  
"That's a good thing. So how soon do you think she'll be out here?" My friend asked.  
  
"Knowing Okaa-chan, we should expect her tomorrow."  
  
"Does she know who the father is?"  
  
"No, I never introduced him to Okaa-chan and Otoo-chan (father), I figured that Otoo-chan would blow a gasket." I said with a smile. Imagin had gotten used to me saying father, mother, and little brother in Japanese now. She was starting to understand the whole system. 


	3. Birthing

~2 weeks later~  
  
"Imagin! Wake up!" I yelled at my sleeping friend.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Think! I'm in labor, let's go!" I said as a wave of contractions hit me. We got to the car as fast as I could move and raced towards the hospital. My Okaa-chan was following us in the car. Ever since I told her, she had been with me, helping me threw it all. Never once did she ask who the father was though. I never told her either.  
  
"You're almost all the way dilated, your water should break soon." Dr. Allen said. A couple minutes later, my water did break and I started to push.  
  
"Ahh!" I screamed as I pushed.  
  
"Come on, one more push and the first will be out!" The doctor said to me, I pushed once more and soon heard the cry of a baby. My head dropped onto my pillow until; "okay, a couple more pushes and the other will be out."  
  
I pushed some more, getting tired already and soon I heard another baby's cry. Now I could relax and I laid my head back, releasing my stronghold grip on my mother's hand.   
  
I watched as Dr. Allen cleaned off my babies and then she handed them to me. I looked at my mom, "Two girls...I always wanted girls." I said. One of my little girls had a tuff of dark blonde, almost brown hair with bright blue eyes and the other had light brown hair with dark, Persian blue eyes. A nurse came to the bedside with a clipboard in hand.  
  
"Miss, I need to know the names of the babies." She said with a nice smile.  
  
I smiled up at her, then back to my daughters, "she will be Anya Rose Yui, and this one is Anastasia Hikari Yui."  
  
"Beautiful names. Who's the father?" The nurse asked.  
  
I looked up at her, "Hiiro Yui. Its spelled H-I-I-R-O Y-U-I." I replied.  
  
She smiled and walked out of the room, recording my name down as she left.  
  
"Musume, why didn't you tell me who the father was?" My mother asked me.  
  
"I never introduced you to him, I didn't know if you would like him." I replied. I turned my head towards the door where I heard a nurse fighting with someone.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, you cannot go in there. Only the family and father are allowed in."  
  
I looked to Imagin, who I had said was my cousin, and she gave me a sly smile.  
  
"I did a little calling around." She said, then walking to the door she opened it and told the nurse that it was all right for the man to come in. The nurse started to protest, but Imagin just grabbed him and drug in him.  
  
I gasped. 'It can't be...' I thought, looking from him, to Imagin, to my mother. "H-how?" I asked Imagin.  
  
"I told you, I did a little calling around Tokyo, with the help of your mothers Japanese and I found him. I looked at him; he looked the same, yet older. He was still as handsome as the first time I saw him. My eyes watered a little, but I wouldn't allow myself to cry.  
  
"What are their names?" Hiiro finally said.  
  
"Anya Rose Yui, and this one is Anastasia Hikari Yui." I said, looking at him; "I figured they should have their fathers last name."  
  
He walked over to me and put a hand on Anya's cheek. I looked at everyone and they got the picture to leave Hiiro and I with the girls.  
  
"Why did you leave?" He asked me.  
  
"I was scared..." I replied in a soft voice as I watched Anastasia nurse.  
  
"Of what? That I wouldn't want to be with you anymore?"  
  
"Hai." I looked up at him, my blue eyes locking with his.  
  
"Usagi... nothing can keep me away from you." Hiiro said, then he leaned down and kissed me.  
  
~~Epilouge~~  
  
On the day of the girls' first birthday, Hiiro finally asked me to marry him. I accepted and soon my name was changed from Usagi Tsukino to Usagi Yui. The girls were turning out to be extremely intelligent and agile. They were full of curiosity. Unlike most kids their age, they were already talking at 9 months old and walking at a year. In fact their first steps were on their birthday. Everything was just perfect.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END! ^_^ How did you like it? I tried my best to keep the father and mothers' identity a secret, did I do well? I hope so! Thanks for reading, jaa ne! 


End file.
